megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Burn Rooster
Burn Rooster, known as in Japan, is a Reploid from Mega Man X8 based on a rooster. He has high resistance to heat and works on a borderland waste disposal center that harnesses the heat of a volcano to incinerate garbage. He refers to the disposal center as a Reploid graveyard, and unhappy with his work, he became a Maverick and caused an uprising in the disposal center. When the Maverick Hunters first encounter him, he's kicking a machine in the back of the room (this might be what causes the lava to rise after his defeat). He wants revenge for all the Reploids that were labeled Maverick and were scrapped in the name of justice. Therefore he's willing to pay the price of being used by Sigma, as implied in the dialogue between him and X. After Burn Rooster's defeat, the place begins to flood with lava. In order to finish the level, the player must beat the "flood" on a race to the top, and grab the large Metal there (the kind of Metal that is usually obtained by defeating bosses in Mega Man X8). Attacks He shoots out his Melt Creeper and Flame Burner at the player. He also will fly through the air and use his version of the Enkoujin, the Enkoukyaku. If he hits a wall with this technique, he will be reflected until he hits the ground. After a good portion of his health is down, he'll return to the background for a brief moment and cause the floors to move up and down. In Overdrive, he'll make two flames that will stay in the walls, and resume normal attacks. He's weak to ice, so hit him with the weapons obtained from Avalanche Yeti. Stage enemies Enemies in Burn Rooster's stage, the Inferno: *Float Gunner *Batton Bone S *Mine-Q *Guardroids (HIG, LIG) *Megabyoall *Bindholder *Skyroid Dialogues from Mega Man X8 When Playing as X Burn Rooster: X! Recognize this place? X: It's the borderline waste disposal center. Where garbage is pressurized and burned... Why have you started a riot? What’s going on here? Burn Rooster: This is no ordinary riot. This is revenge! Revenge for all the Reploids you labeled Maverick and threw onto this scrap heap! X: Mavericks bring only disaster and destruction! We have no choice but to stop them! Burn Rooster: This is what you mean when you speak of justice? It's you who should be scrapped! There's no place for Reploids like you in the new world we will create! When Playing as X (After Defeating Four Mavericks) X: Burn Rooster, why have you started a riot? Is Sigma controlling you? Burn Rooster: My master... He will have his revenge for all the Reploids whose broken bodies rest here. X: What does he plan to do? You know, he's just using you. Nothing more. Burn Rooster: Using me? If that's the price I have to pay to bring about the new world, so be it! When Playing as Zero Burn Rooster: Do you know what this place is, Zero? Zero: The waste disposal center... After I'm through slicing and dicing, this is where I'll toss what's left of you. Burn Rooster: Hmpf. All I'm doing is listening to the cries of pain... The cries of all the Reploids you've sent here because you decided they were Mavericks. Zero: If you can hear all that, I guess that means you're a Maverick too, huh? Burn Rooster: Ha! You'll realize soon enough who's right and who's wrong in this struggle. When Playing as Zero (After Defeating Four Mavericks) Zero: Why have you started a riot? Is this Sigma's doing? Burn Rooster: Can't you hear them, Zero? The cries of woe from those Reploids discarded in the name of justice? Zero: Woe? Give me a break! Burn Rooster: You won't mock me when the new world becomes a reality! When Playing as Axl Burn Rooster: Know where you are, chum? Axl: The name's Axl, and I'm no chum of yours. Anyway, this is the waste disposal center... Burn Rooster: It's so much more than that. It's the graveyard of all the Reploids deemed Maverick. Axl: Oh, so you thought you'd just start an uprising in return? That's Maverick behavior. Burn Rooster: This is what you mean when you speak about justice? It's you who should be scrapped! There's no place for Reploids like you in the new world we will create! When Playing as Axl (After Defeating Four Mavericks) Axl: Why did you start this riot? Are you being controlled by Sigma? Burn Rooster: My master... He will have his revenge for all the Reploids whose broken bodies rest here. Axl: Sad story, but I'm afraid you've been led astray. You can't believe the things Sigma says. Burn Rooster: I won't let you get in the way of our new world! Trivia *Burn Rooster's weakness is rare (a fire-type weak against an ice-type weapon). He shares this weakness with only two other Robot Masters from the original series: Fire Man and Burner Man. This may have to do with the fact that they have fire coming out of their heads (when it is put out, it weakens them). This can be supported by the fact that Magma Man has fire coming out of his head and is weakened when it is put out (however this is done with a wind weapon as there is no ice weapon in Mega Man 9). *The Inferno disposal center is situated in South America, possibly in Argentina. *Although his kick attack is actually the Enkoukyaku, he yells "Enkoujin!" when he performs this attack. *When Zero is equipped with the K Knuckle, his Enkoukyaku is the same as Burn Rooster's, except for the wall-hitting part. *It is interesting to note that when hit with the weapons gained from Gigabolt Man-O-War, he powers up considerably. Category:Mavericks Category:Fire Mavericks Category:Bird Mavericks Category:Mega Man X8 bosses